


Quiet You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, I NEEDED TO WRITE SOME LIGHT STUFF AFTER SO MUCH ANGST, It doesn't work out too well for Roman, M/M, Mischief, Seth and Dean are such little shit, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, The Shield boys are rooming together, dirty fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman just wants to sleep, but Seth and Dean are being little shits and Roman has made a firm decision that he is never, EVER rooming with those two again.





	Quiet You

Seth put his hand over Dean’s mouth, trying to silence his lover from making too much noise. The effort seemed to go to waste as a loud cry ripped out of Dean’s throat. Seth’s hand doing very little to suppress the noise. 

Seth grimaced and closed his eyes as he listened to the loud grunting from the other bed in the room. Knowing well Dean’s voice had disturbed their friend. 

“What the fuck are you guys even doing?” Roman’s gruff sleepy voice rumbled through the almost dark room. Dean bit at his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut from letting out any further noise. Seth glared at Dean, before he moved a bit causing Dean to whimper under his weight. 

“Seth! What are you doing to him? Oh my God…You aren’t fucking my best friend while I am still in the room…Right?” Roman sounded horrified, and despite his best efforts Seth failed to suppress the laugh that escaped his mouth.

“Guilty. I am sorry big guy. He couldn’t sleep and I had to entertain him somehow.”

Seth shut up as a pillow hit him on his head, Dean and him bursting into a loud fit of laughter as Roman whined out loudly. “You guys are the worst! One night, fucking one night I had to sleep with you and you guys couldn’t spare me this horror?”

“Come on Ro. ‘s not too bad. Trust me watching me being pounded by Seth isn’t the worst thing you can wake up to.” Dean piped in from where he was laughing at his friend’s misfortune, Seth’s dick inside his ass momentarily not the priority.

“Dean, shut up. Seriously. I can never look at you the same way again. What the fuck man? And Seth, I am killing you come morning. You are so dead.” Roman covered his face with a pillow, groaning loudly at hearing his friends laugh at his expense. Seth and Dean could be so brash and annoying at times. Only if Roman didn’t love Dean so much, and wasn’t tired as fuck, he would be beating both of their asses right now.

Seth tried to sit up a little, his cock slipping out of Dean’s ass until only the head was inside Dean’s tight heat. “Fuck..Seriously..Man, why do you always have to kill me? He’s a slut. I am a man with a dick that can be easily seduced.” 

Dean bit at Seth’s neck, making Seth yelp out. “YOU started this. Your dick like to hunt my ass 24 hours you liar.”

Another pillow hit their heads, shutting them up expertly. The laughs that erupted out of their lips were loud enough to make Roman contemplate getting up and beating their asses nevertheless. 

“Seriously, fuck you both. I don’t want to hear this shit. I am going for a shower. When I come back, I want you both to be done and decent. Understand? Finish yourself off you both idiots.”

Dean and Seth snickered as Roman got up and left for the bathroom, ranting in loud grunts as he locked the door behind him.

Dean looked up at Seth and wiggled his ass a little, a groan leaving Seth’s lips as he felt his cock slipping a little further inside Dean. “Coast clear. Come on, gimme your dick.” 

Seth grinned and sat up a little, taking a hold of Dean’s legs and bending him in half. He groaned as he pushed his dick inside Dean’s ass again, Dean’s wet pucker welcoming the thick shaft and making Seth almost shudder in delight. Seth placed his hands under Dean’s knees and started fucking him hard and fast, making sure he hit Dean’s prostrate on every stroke. It didn’t long before Dean was screaming out his release, his body going limp underneath Seth. Seth continued to fuck into his boyfriend’s delicious ass before he felt his orgasm reaching too. The man under him moaning out in pleasure at being filled with Seth’s seeds.

* * *

 

When Roman came out of the bathroom, Seth and Dean were laying on their bed cuddling. Their faces were towards Roman’s side, Seth spooning Dean from behind as both of their eyes followed Roman who dropped down on his bed. Dean and Seth snickered and giggled as Seth pressed his mouth against Dean’s back.

“What?” Roman demanded in an annoyed tone, Dean and Seth only letting out more amusing grins at his discomfort.

“Just fucking turn around and go to sleep. I am never rooming with you two ever again by the way.” Roman laid down on his bed with a huff, arm going over his eyes to cover them.

“Aww Ro come on…Don’t be like that..” Dean’s playful tone earned him a hard stare, Roman pinning him with a warning look. “Don’t push me. Don’t. Both of you, just shut up and go to sleep.”

Seth cackled behind Dean, cooing when Dean pouted at being scolded like a child. He turned around to look at Seth, batting his eyes cutely. “So rude. Meanie. Cuddle me?”

Seth grinned and pressed a kiss on Dean’s nose before pulling Dean into his chest and letting out a content sigh. Dean’s breathing evened out as soon as he buried his face in Seth’s chest, happy to be squished in Seth’s embrace.

 

 

 


End file.
